


Basic training

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Percival is so in love, Pining, Seraphina is just so done with Percival, Seriously the poor thing just wants Newt so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Seraphina Picquery suggest it'd be a good idea to teach MACUSA's workers, the ones that are not aurors, a few things about defense and basic fighting spell. She thinks Director Graves is the perfect man for the job, but he refuses, believing is a waste of time.He quickly changes his mind when he finds out a lovely wizard, named Newt Scamander, is going to take the lessons.





	Basic training

Percival Graves had not been preparing and becoming the best auror of MACUSA just to be part of a basic training program, just to be a teacher, he even hated the word for Lewis' sake. So, no, Picquery will not convince him to do such thing, his skills and power was for better use on the field, chasing and bringing criminals to justice.

"Don't be like that, Percival," Seraphina, exasperated, decided to drop formalities for a minute. "It's necessary, all our workers, even the ones that are not aurors, need to learn the basics of defense and attack."

"They all went to school, didn't they?" Graves huffed.

"Yes, but it's not the same; you have been in real fights, you are an experienced auror, I'm sure you have a few things you could teach them they'd never learn at any school." She insisted.

She had a point, but he'd never admit it.

"I'll be waisting my time."

Seraphina rolled her eyes, tired.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll find another auror."

Graves tried to hide the triumphant smile that was forming on his face.

***

At the end of the day, Picquery chose Goldstein to teach the class. It was going to be a short one though, every single afternoon for a week, just to give some tips and advices in hexes for the wizards to use during a fight.

It was a good choice, auror Goldstein seemed dedicated and responsible. But, most importantly, she'd do it while Graves could focus his time on other things...

"You'll do fine," he told her, taking pity on her; there were a few minutes left and she was outside of the auditorium, waiting for everyone to show up.

"I've never spoken in front of so many people before," she confessed. "But I think I could handle it."

She got distracted by something at the end of the hallway. Graves followed the direction of her gaze just when she started to smile. Goldstein was looking at her sister and the man next to her.

The... lovely man next to her, Graves mentally corrected himself as his eyes laid on said wizard. He had messy reddish curls and a shy smile lighting up a face full of freckles.

"Who's he?" He asked before he could stop himself, he didn't even take his eyes off him.

"That's Newt Scamander, my friend. He came back to New York to visit us. And since he's staying a few days I told him to take the training, because that man seems to be followed by danger wherever he goes." She added looking at him fondly.

Graves' lips quirked up, almost involuntary as he looked how Newt moved his hands in the air, whatever he was telling Miss Goldstein he was very excited about. Yes, he had heard about him, he was the only one to realize the Grindelwald wearing Graves' skin wasn't the real Director of Magical Security. Before he wanted to thank him, now he wanted so much more from the man.

Graves blinked, surprised by his own thoughts. He hadn't never felt so... attracted to someone like that.

"Actually... Madam President just told you are not going to give the lessons, but me," he told her.

Auror Goldstein looked confused.

"But I thought you didn't want to do it, Sir," she said.

"I've changed my mind," Graves replied, making every effort not to look at Newt while saying it.

"Alright."

***

Graves saw Newt getting in the auditorium and followed him right behind. He chuckled when the man turned around and realized who was he.

"Mr Graves!" He squeaked, almost jumping.

"You must be Newt Scamander, the magizoologist," Graves smirked, taking a step closer to the man.

"Uh, oh... Yes! It's a pleasure to finally meet the real you!" Newt babbled, looking adorable while doing it.

"The pleasure is mine," Graves assured, purring. He had decided he was going to is everything he knew about seduction and flirtation just to make Newt to stay in New York permanently with him.

"So... Where's Tina?" Newt was so flustered he didn't know what to say except to talk about his friend.

"She's not going to come," Graves informed him. "I'm the one in charge of this training. I'm sure you and I are going to have so much fun."

Newt's shocked and flushed face was worth everything.

***

It was better that Graves had expected. He started to remind everyone the basics of self defensive magic, which everyone knew already, but he told them the right time to use each spell and how to make sure it'll work in their favor.

He made them train in the room and had them forming duos or teams of three, but he always kept Newt to himself. He convinced the man it was better for him to try the hexes under his supervision, that way Graves could correct his posture by putting a hand on his back or taking his head in his hands to move it tenderly to one side or another. He also got as humanly close as he could to Newt's body when he was telling him how to cast a particular spell.

Graves was enjoying the whole thing maybe a little too much.

And thanks to Newt's tardiness, Graves had the perfect excuse to make him stay after the class and be alone with him.

The only problem was that even though everyone seemed to notice his attempts the object of his affections did not. Newt was completely oblivious.

It was really frustrating.

***

He knew Picquery was going to talk to him, so he wasn't surprised she stopped him in the hallway two days later outside his office.

"I heard rumors," was the first thing she said and it looked like she was holding back an amused smile. "But I like to know things first hand so tell me... why did you decide you wanted to be in charge of the basic training program? You told me you hated the idea."

"I've changed my mind," he told her the same as he said to Goldstein.

Graves didn't want to give her the satisfaction of a real answer, but Mercy Lewis was not on his side that day because the lovely magizoologist was walking down the hallway and stopped right next to them.

He beamed at them and Graves was a weak man and Newt's smile was something irresistible so obviously he grinned back like an idiot.

"Mr Graves, I wanted to thank you, the lessons have been really helpful, but I don't think I can stay for the three left so I-"

Graves panicked, but thankfully it didn't show up in his features, he was one of the most powerful aurors after all, he couldn't let anyone see him panicking.

He took Newt's hands, cutting the man off.

"No, Mr Scamander, you must stay for the rest of the lessons, it's important and it'll help you on your line of work I can assure you," Graves hoped he didn't sound desperate because he was. "You must remain in New York."

Stay with me, he bit the words before they escaped his mouth.

"Well... If you think it's really necessary..." He trailed off and blushed when Graves caressed his freckled cheek.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay... I-I will tell Queenie and Tina I'll stay with them a few more days," he said.

"You can stay with me," the auror blurted out and he could swear he heard Seraphina chuckling behind him.

"You're very kind, Mr Graves, but that won't be necessary," Newt smiled, before excusing himself and walked away.

Graves groaned, he had been so close. He was sure he could have convinced him to move in with him. Next time then...

Seraphina cleared her throat.

"So I didn't believe when they told me you were crushing harder than a twelve year old, but now I can see it's completely true," she laughed.

Graves glared at her, but he knew she was right he was completely gone.

"I don't blame you, he's cute," she commented, grinning when Graves growled at her. "Oh my friend, you got it so bad."

The auror sighed. He looked at her for a second before coming up with a very nice idea.

"Offer him a job," he asked. "Please."

"So you're serious with him," she quirked up both her eyebrows.

Graves nodded.

"You're lucky I was just planning to do it," Seraphina said. "Because I truly believe we could use a man like Mr Scamander here."

"Thanks," he breathed.

***

Graves was watching Newt talking with auror Goldstein about a... Niffler? At least that's what he thought he had heard. He wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation to be quite honest, although he knew he should start to find out more about magical creatures if he wanted to keep Newt's attention on him.

Graves licked his lips in anticipation, now that Newt had accepted the job it was just a question of time... He was going to be all his.


End file.
